L'Ombre des Corbeaux
by TanteiChan85
Summary: Les dés sont lancés. L'Organisation devenue de plus en plus puissante, et même quasi invincible, commence de nouveaux agissements dans l'ombre. Le combat final va commencer. Quand Shinichi doit protéger son entourage en gardant son identité cachée...il se peut qu'il y ait des imprévus...Qui de Shinichi ou de Ano Kata, gagnera ce combat à mort ?
1. Chapter 1

**L'Ombre des Corbeaux. Chapitre 1. Arc Conan~ : Vie normale.**

_**Agence de Mouri Kogoro. 9H23.**_

''Conan-kun...Conan-kun...Conan-kun ! Okinasai ( **Lève toi!**) !

_Le jeune garçon ouvrit un œil, et regarda la jeune fille qui l'avait appelé._

-Ran-neechan...On est en vacances, pourquoi tu me réveilles ?

_Elle le regarda d'un air étonné._

-Tu as oublié ? Papa va refaire la peinture de la chambre, mais si tu veux te prendre des pots et des pinceaux sur la tête, c'est comme tu veux.

_Il soupira._

-J'arrive.

_Ran sortit pour le laisser s'habiller. Lui, le grand détective de l'Est, Shinichi Kudo, qui devait partager la chambre d'un détective empoté, et vivre avec son amie d'enfance Ran. S'il n'avait pas fait son malin, il n'en serait pas là. _

_Il était à Tropical Land avec Ran, et quand il à suivit des Hommes en Noirs, il les vit faire du chantage au directeur du parc. Il était si absorbé, qu'il n'a pas vu l'Homme se glisser derrière lui. Cet homme lui à fait boire un poison, et quand il c'est réveillé...il était redevenu un enfant. Il à alors caché son identité à son entourage, et à prit le nom de Conan Edogawa. _

_Il descendit, et sourit en voyant que Ran lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner._

_**''Elle s'occupe vraiment de tout ici…''**_ _pensa-t-il._

_Et, comme d'habitude, Kogoro Mouri était devant la télé avec sa bière en train de regarder un concert de son idole : Yoko Okino. Lui qui devait refaire la déco de la chambre…_

''Conan-kun ? Tu pars sans manger ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais chez le Professeur Agasa.

-D'accord.''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison du Professeur Agasa. 10h.<strong>_

''Oh, Bonjour, Shinichi.

-Bonjour, Prof. Haibara n'est pas là ?

-Elle prends sa douche.

-Ah…

-Sinon, j'ai réparé ton skate.

-Ah ! Merci.

_Le skate du détective avait été endommagé alors qu'il poursuivait un criminel. _

_La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et une petite fille rousse sortit._

-Tiens, tu es là si tôt, Kudo-kun ?

-Ouais, Kogoro fait des travaux.

-Tu aurais du passer hier soir. Subaru nous à fait un bon repas. _Dit le professeur avec un grand sourire._

-Oui, _répondit Haibara_, vous en avez aussi profité pour prendre du poids, Professeur.

-Ha, ha…

_Shinichi les laissa s'expliquer, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder les news._

**''La super star, Yoko Okino à annoncé un concert Vendredi à 22h ! Les fans se sont déjà précipités pour acheté le tickets ! Il y à une queue incroyable dans les magasins !''**

_Shinichi soupira__._ _**''A tout les coups, Kogoro va vouloir y aller…''**_

_Il entendit son téléphone sonner, et en décrochant, il reconnut la voix d'Heiji Hattorri, le détective lycéen d'Osaka._

**''Salut Kudo ! Comment tu vas ?**

-Tu es obligé de crier comme ça ? Ouais, je vais bien.

**-On ne dirait pas que tu vas bien en entendant ta voix. Tu es fatigué ?**

-Fatigué d'attendre l'antidote, oui.

**-Rooh, arrête de désespérer. Il va bientôt arriver ton antidote.**

-Ah ouais ?

**-Je te le garantit. Il va bien arriver un jour ! Peut être au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins !**

-Ouais…

**-Sinon, on entend plus parler de Mouri, il n'a pas d'enquêtes ?**

-Non. L'Agence est déserte…

**-Je crois deviner son emploi du temps alors…**

- Si tu veux dire, télé, bière, cigarettes, tu as raison.

**-Ha ha ! Bon, je te laisse, Kazuha m'appelle, salut !**

-Ouais, à plus !

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître trois enfants qui coururent voir Conan._

-Hé, Conan ! Tu as pas lu le journal ?

-Euh..non.

-Kaito Kid va voler un joyau demain soir !

_Le détective sauta du canapé et attrapa le journal._

**''Le Conseiller Suzuki défie à nouveau Kaito Kid ! Il va exposer le Joyau de l'Hiver au Musée Suzuki de Beika, et espère que Kid va se faire attraper cette fois !''**

-Mataku ( **Franchement/ Bon sang**) ce vieux, il n'en à jamais assez…

-Hé Conan, on y va ?

-Hum…

_**''Roh, j'ai pas envie qu'ils me gênent...Mais, je suppose que de toute façon, je vais y aller avec Kogoro.''**_

-Je sais pas, ça dépend si Kogoro veut y aller.

_Conan tourna la page, et vit que Kid avait envoyé un note._

**''Quand la nature revêtira son blanc manteau, tel un flocon, je m'emparerais du Joyau de l'Hiver.''**

**Kaito Kid ( doodle)**

_**''Encore une de ses énigmes...**__pensa le détective_, _**comment va-t-il faire cette fois ?''**_

-Conan, t'y comprend quelque chose ? _Demanda Genta._

-Pour l'instant, non.

Saut Temporel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Musée Suzuki. 22H25.<strong>_

_Conan avait finalement compris l'énigme de Kid. _

_Il était allé au vol puisque Sonoko, une amie, les avaient invités, et les enfants n'étaient finalement pas venus._

''Conan-kun ? Où tu vas ?

-Je vais au toilettes, je reviens !''

_Il s'écarta du petit groupe, et se mit à errer dans les couloirs pour contrôler, les bouches d'aérations, et les entrées. Comme tout avait l'air en ordre, il rebroussa chemin._

_Alors qu'il marchait, il vit un Homme, tout habillé en noir, qui passa en le bousculant._

-''Hé, fait attention, sale morveux.''

_Conan eu un sentiment familier. Non, cet homme n'était pas Kid...C'était...Un des leurs._

_A Suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**L'Ombre des Corbeaux. Chapitre 2. Arc Conan~ : Un dangereux Hold-up.**

_**Musée Suzuki. 23h.**_

''Ladies and Gentlemen !''

_Tout le monde connaissait cette voix. Ils se tournèrent vers le balcon, pour voir une jeune homme debout sur la balustrade. Il portait un monocle et un chapeau de soie, et était habillé tout en blanc. Son célèbre sourire présent sur son visage._

-''Kaito Kid !

-Oh, Nakamori-keibu, vous avez l'air en forme. Et, on dirait qu'il y à plus de gardes que d'habitude !

-Je vais t'arrêter cette fois! Tu ne repartira pas avec le Joyau !

-Vous m'auriez dis ça quelques secondes plus tôt, ça aurait eu un sens.

-Nani ? ( **Quoi ?** )

_Kid sourit, et sortit de sa poche, un Joyau blanc comme neige._

-J'ai déjà volé le Joyau de l'Hiver.

-Que-

-Sur ceux, à la prochaine~ !

_Il prit un morceau de sa cape, et disparut en laissant juste quelques colombes s'envoler._

_Conan, quand à lui, il était sur le toit. Il savait déjà que Kid allait venir là. Mais, il ne cessait de repenser à l'homme en noir qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Pourquoi était-il présent au vol de Kid ?_

_Et surtout, quel est son nom de code ?_

-Tu es en avance, Tantei-kun.

_Shinichi sourit. Il savait qui c'était sans avoir besoin de le voir ?_

-Tu finis toujours par aller sur un toit pendant tes vols.

-C'est vrai.

_Shinichi se retourna pour pouvoir voir son rival._ ''Toujours ce sourire sur ton visage hein?''

_Kid, tendit le bras pour exposer le Joyau à la lumière de la lune._

''Et si, _pensa le détective_, cette manie que Kid à de mettre le Joyau devant la lune avait un rapport avec l'homme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?''

_Kid soupira, et lança le Joyau à son rival qui le rattrapa._

-''Ce n'est pas le Joyau que tu cherches hein ?

-Non.''

_Shinichi savait que Kid disait ça à chaque fois._

-Kid, tu as des ennemis ?

-Toi et la police aussi.

-Personne d'autre ?

-Peut être~ _dit-il avec son air __mystérieux_, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-J'ai vu un Homme tout habillé en noir à ton hold-up. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un membre de l'Organisation.

-Et ? Ils connaissent ton identité ?

-Non. Il m'a bousculé, et ne m'a rien dit de spécial. Ce qui me laisse penser qu'ils seraient là pour toi.

-Pour moi, hein…

-Ouais.

_Kid avait l'air de réfléchir._

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi TES ennemis s'en prendraient à moi.

-Peut être parce que tu contrarie leurs plans.

-Oi, oi, j'ai rien fait moi.

_Conan se retourna et regarda la ville. Pourquoi,alors… ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là… ?_

_Le téléphone du détective sonna. _

-Mochi, mochi ?

**-Kudo-kun ! **

-Oh, Haibara. Un problème ?

**-Tu peux utiliser ton portable ? Comment tu as fait ?**

-Hein ?

**-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu es où là ?**

-Sur le toit du Musée. Pourquoi ?

**-A la télé, il disent qu'au vol de Kid, il y à eu une prise d'otages ! Après que Kid ai disparu !**

-NANI ?

**-Quoi ? Tu ne le sais pas ?**

-Mais non ! Je dois y aller, merci Haibara !

**-Chotto ( Attends!), Kudo-kun-**

_Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Kid, qui le regardait d'un air étonné._

-Un problème ?

-Il y à une prise d'otages en bas !

-Hein ?

-Faut que j'y ailles ! Je te laisse t'enfuir pour cette fois !

_Et sur ces mots, il courut dans l'escalier, pour descendre._

_Quand il arriva en bas, il vit effectivement, des hommes armés, qui étaient en train de menacer les personnes présentes, sous les yeux des policiers qui ne pouvaient rien faire._

_Il se cacha derrière un pilier, et écouta les conversations. Le chef apparement, était en train de parler avec le Conseiller Suzuki._

-''Alors, il est où ?!

-Mais je vous dit que Kid est partit avec !

-Et, le gamin, il est où ?

-Le...gamin ?

-Ouais, à lunettes !

-Peut être qu'il est parti poursuivre Kid.

''Ils me cherche… ?''

_Pendant qu'il regardait, il fit tomber un vase ancien avec son pieds sans faire attention, et attira l'attention des Hommes._

''Yabe ! (Mince)''

_Un Homme s'approcha de l'endroit où il était, et l'attrapa par le col. Il essaya de se débattre, mais sa force d'enfant ne suffit pas._

_L'Homme l'amena au chef, qui le regarda d'un air amusé._

''Alors, un gamin à réussi à s'en sortir ? Tu es très intelligent alors, mais, ton intelligence pourrait me gêner donc,

_Sur ces mots, il sortit un revolver, et le pointa sur le front de Conan._

-...Donc, je dois me débarrasser de toi.

_Shinichi sentit une goutte de peur sur le côté de sa tête, et serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa montre anesthésiante, ni ses chaussures surpuissantes._

_L'Homme allait tirer, mais une voix se fit entendre._

-C'est vrai que son intelligence est gênante, mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour le tuer.

_Un bruit se fit alors, entendre, et une carte vola vers l'arme qui se retrouva plus loin._

_Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée vers le toit, et virent Kid, son pistolet à la main._

''Il est toujours là ? _Se __demanda__ le détective._

_Kid tira à nouveau, et tous les Hommes se trouvèrent désarmés, et une personne en profita._

_L'homme qui tenait Conan, se retrouva par terre...grâce à un puissant coups de pied de Ran._

_Elle se dirigea alors vers les autres, et les mis tous K.O., sous les regards effrayés des autres, surtout ceux de Kid et Shinichi._

_Le détective lança un ballon vers le chef, qui se retrouva dans le mur d'en face._

_La police s'occupa alors de les emmener, et Kid disparut._

_**Agence des Mouri. 23H55.**_

_Shinichi ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Qui était ces Hommes ? Des membres de l'Organisation ?_

_Non, l'Organisation agit plus discrètement._

_Et, il n'a pas revu l'Homme qui l'avait bousculé...Ce qui signifie qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la prise d'otages._

_Le détective retourna se coucher, et s'endormit, en se disant que la nuit lui porterais conseil._

_A Suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo Minaa-san !

Ma première note d'auteur ( Merci Ey-kun^^ ), je sais pas pourquoi j'en ai pas mis avant.

Bref, troisième chapitre de ma fiction ''L'ombre des Corbeaux''. Dans ce chapitre, on va avoir pas beaucoup d'action, mais pas mal de révélations !

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède pas les personnages de Détective Conan, il appartiennent à Goshô Aoyama !**

* * *

><p><strong>L'ombre des Corbeaux<strong>

**Chapitre 3. **

**Un autre membre de l'Organisation ?**

Les lumières du soleil réveillèrent Shinichi. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de les refermer. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, il pensait encore a la prise d'otages pendant le hold-up de Kaito Kid. Il allait se rendormir, mais une voix retentit du rez de chaussée.

''Conan-kun ! Tu es réveillé ?

-Oui, Ran-neechan !

-Dépêche toi de descendre alors ! Je te rappelle que tu as un pique-nique avec les enfants et le Professeur aujourd'hui !

-Hum….Ah ! Le pique-nique ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Il sauta de son lit et alla à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il vit que Ai, Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko était déjà là.

''Et Conan-kun est encore, et toujours en retard ! S'écria Ayumi.

-Si tu te dépêche pas, on pars sans toi ! Répondit Genta !

Le détective rajeuni soupira.

-Ouais, ouais. Je me dépêche…

Ai lui lança un regard amusé.

''Elle m'énerve'' pensa Conan.

* * *

><p>''Le camping est génial !''<p>

Conan regarda les enfants courir un peu partout dans le camping, et aida le Professeur à installer la nappe.

Tout le monde se regroupa pour manger. Au menu : du riz.

Bien sûr c'est Genta qui mangea le plus sous le regard amusé des autres.

''Bon, je vais marcher un peu'' dit Conan alors que les enfants s'étaient endormis sur l'herbe.

La forêt était très belle et silencieuse. Shinichi se sentait un peu nostalgique. Après tout, il était au calme pour une fois. Il devait bien en profiter un peu.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il allait rentrer, il entendit des personnes parler. Sa curiosité de détective fut plus forte que lui. Et quand il s'approcha, il vit deux hommes de dos. Mais, il pouvait avec horreur en reconnaître un.<p>

Gin. Même de dos, Shinichi le reconnaissait très bien. Et l'autre homme...Il lui disait quelque chose…

Quand les deux hommes se retournèrent, Shinichi put facilement le reconnaître. C'était lui. Celui qui était au vol de Kid l'autre soir, celui qui l'avait bousculé dans le couloir. Alors, il faisait bien partie de l'Organisation. Mais, quel est son nom de code ?

Shinichi se cacha derrière un buisson, et les écouta parler.

''Alors ? La cible est présente ? Demanda Gin.

-Oui. Elle est en train de manger tranquillement. Sans se douter de ce qui l'attend.

-Hum...Je compte sur Suze.

-Je sais, je sais.''

''Suze ? Alors c'est ton nom de code hein ?'' pensa Shinichi.

Ils se séparèrent et Shinichi suivi ''Suze'' de près, ce qui le conduisit à un entrepôt abandonné bien dissimulé dans la forêt.

''C'est leurs planque ?'' pensa-t-il.

Il sortit doucement des buissons et se dirigea vers la porte.

''Merde ! Je l'ai perdu !''

Il sentit alors quelqu'un le prendre par derrière, il vit une silhouette qui paraissait féminine avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce suspense ! Je suis trop méchante je sais:D<strong>

**Bref, que va-t-il arriver à notre petit détective ?**

**Je tiens à remercier Eyto pour ces conseils ( très utiles!), et bien sûr, tout ceux/celles qui suivent mon histoire et qui commentent !**

**La suite arrive...Le week-end prochain ou ce soir si j'ai le temps !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
